Many individuals use garments having hoods, for example, to cover themselves during inclement weather. These individuals may use hoods when riding bicycles, motorcycles, skiing, firefighting, or the like. However, these hoods dangle in the back of the garment if they are not in use. This may get in the way, for example, of a bicyclist or a motorcyclist as they are riding. If the rider is wearing the hood, it may also get in the way when the rider turns his/her head.
Helmets are often worn in sports or activities requiring head protection. For example, it is common to wear a helmet while participating in motorcycling, bicycling, snowboarding, climbing and skiing. It may be advantageous to wear a hood under the helmet if protection from the weather is required. Hoods do not fit well under helmets and rain often gets into the helmet while riding.
A need exists for a hood that overcomes the problems set forth above.